Firing Range
Firing Range is a small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops set in a military practice facility. Overview Firing Range mostly favors close range to medium range combat with Submachine guns, Assault Rifles, and Light Machine Guns being the best to use. If one is defending a building, then shotguns can prove useful. There are two main buildings either team will look to control with a small tower in the middle of the map. The thin-wooden house is hotly contested among either teams while the tower makes a great camping spot. The two teams spawn dangerously close to each other with a well placed grenade able to sneak a kill. Claymores are highly recommended here for a defensive player as they will be constantly rushed by the other team if found. It is not recommended to rush the other team as automatic fire will result in quick death. Snipers are very uncommon here for obvious reasons. Flak Jacket is recommended during domination games because of the open and close quarters nature of this map lends itself to a lot of explosions and chaotic Domination and Demolition games. Tips *Use the wooden tower in the middle of the map. It provides an excellent sight-line to both team's spawns and it is crucial in objective based game modes, and it can be easily defended. Players must remember that it is made of wood, and thus bullets penetrate very easily allowing easy revenge kills. Grenades are also useful, as there is not enough room to move around and players inside often will die from the explosion or jump out to escape it, only to fall to their death (unless they have the Lightweight Pro perk), although this can be remedied by Flak Jacket. If you get killed when climbing up this tower by a ladder, it is possible for your corpse to get hung on the ladder, however if you are killed at the top of the ladder by a cleverly place claymore or timed explosive, it is likely your body will fly off and land on the ground a few feet away. If you and your team are outnumbered and losing, it is recommended to fall back to this building, as more people inside, although being a larger target for explosives, can easily take down the one or two people attempting entry by the ladder. *It is not advisable to run into the middle of the map, as the other team will almost always be waiting for you, resulting in a quick death. *When playing Domination, a good place to snipe is in the trailer, at the entrance closest to flag A. This affords a view of the center, allowing cover of flag B itself, the upper level of the building near flag A, the sniper tower, and the mechanic's shop upper levels. A prone, L96A1-variable zoom wielding sniper covered by some carefully placed claymores can rack up serious killstreaks as players hastily rush to capture B. Players in the trailer itself will often miss you in the shadows, allowing for easy kills. *When playing Domination it is easy to get spawn trapped at Point C because the spawning is very controlled and due to few routes to flank, you must either run out into the open or go through a small tunnel risking the chance of an opponent getting multi-kills. *When placing a sentry gun a good and common place to put it is on a building with an opening near the tall tower mentioned previously. This can kill people on the tower, as well as people on the ground below the tower. *In the maze of tires, there is a small spot where one can lie down and ambush passersby. *The building next to the tower is often a camping spot, especially in Gun Game, as players can camp by the stairs and get easy kills. *Even though not many players are around the small maze with tires stacked really high, players will camp or place claymores in this area which can surprise unaware players. *A trick is to put a claymore next to the car downstairs in the central building, but angle it so the explosion hits the car but could be detected if someone ran up the stairs, as the car will blow up and kill everyone downstairs and on the stairs. This may take a bit of practice to get the right angle. *This trick can also be used on the car outside by the hollow crate, on the right side of the car (When standing behind it) *Be careful when going up into the guard tower or upstairs of the building, as snipers are likely up there, and more often than not they have a claymore on top of the ladder/stairs. *Camping in the watch tower on Sharpshooter is a good idea, as many player will run by it and not look up at it. However, camping there too long may be unwise because the opponents may look at their KillCam and find the player and because it is a common camping spot among many players. *Although this map has very good "camping" spots, they are be easily found. Guns with a fast fire rate can stop an enemy from attacking you and your allies at your camping spot, however be aware that most of these "camping" spots are small, and fragmentation grenades and Semtex can kill almost everyone in the camping spot if thrown correctly and precisely. *Although the metal building and the sniping post in the middle of the map are two of the most used camping spots, there are others. One is in the building across from the sniping post. Just get to the edge and crouch. This camping spot is recommended for players with sub-machine guns and light machine guns. Another is a building next to the sniping post. Most players will recognize this. Be aware that that camping spot is highly popular and possibly multiple enemies will come at once, so make sure to plant a Claymore or Motion Sensor. This camping spot should be used by longer ranged gun classes. Lastly there is a spot right next to the sniping post. There are two ways to get here, although one gives you damage. One is too climb into the sniping post and jump off the other end. The other way is too ignore the ladder and pass through those metals walls and then turn left. There should be beanbags and an open space. You can jump onto this open space. Once you are on, the best choice is too go prone or crouch. Crouch will give a chance to move around, however you are exposed more. In prone you aren't exposed as much however you can't move around as much. Not many players have seen this camping spot. Note that this hiding spot should not be used by snipers or shotguns, due to its medium range. High fire rated guns should be be used in this spot. *In the container right before the maze there is a hole for campers. Trivia *If you go into Theater mode and look at the bullet casings, they will read "Tank Dempsey" on the bottom. *On the wall next, to the camping metal building, a quote "Next time bring beer" can be read. *Its existence was confirmed during a Treyarch interview."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" Retrieved on 11-2-10. Firing Range is classified as a "small-medium" map, and can be compared to the Call of Duty 4 map "Killhouse" due to its size and the fact that its purpose is military training. *There are various boxes scattered around the map that are exactly like the mystery box from Nazi Zombies. *Outside the map is a Huey with its rotors spinning and a runway full of F4 Phantoms.Also, the F4 Phantoms have pilots. *Outside of the map, there is a hidden sign stating "Gateway to Hell, You are entering Quarantine" written in blood. The sign can also be seen in the bathrooms. *There are various flags that are used on the Pack-a-Punch machine throughout the map. *When spawning as Tropas, on the second story of the blue building, if you go all the way back next to the target and look up, there is a bloody teddy bear used in Nazi zombies . *In one of the houses there is a Technical; which is seen in Modern Warfare 2. *You can not jump in the Jeeps on the Wii. *Being a U.S. base in Cuba, this map may take place in or around Guantanamo Bay. *In the break room there is a table covered in bullets. Shooting at these bullets causes the table to 'bleed'. *Also in the break room there is a bunch of scattered papers on a table, most of the text is illegible, but the words "Death Ray" is very visible once it focuses in while prone on top of the table. *The volleyball area outside of the map isn't present on the Wii version. References